Kisseu!
by Shoothatladyluck
Summary: [Remake] Ciuman tak terduga dari Krystal Jung merusak hari merdeka Kim Jongin. { shortfic ; Kim Jongin, Krystal Jung }


Hari yang cukup menyenangkan untuk Jongin. Hari ini, dia telah menyelesaikan jam pelajaran tambahannya. Dan besok adalah hari Sabtu, hari liburnya. Rencananya, besok ia akan bermain playstation bersama Sehun seharian. Sembari memakan biskuit coklat buatan Ibu Sehun yang enak dan segelas susu coklat. Setelah ia puas, ia akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo, ke supermarket. Membeli bahan makanan, dan pulang kerumah dengan keadaan perut kenyang karena Kyungsoo mentraktir beberapa cup bubble tea kesukaannya saat perjalanan pulang. Dan malamnya, ia akan tidur dengan nyenyak hingga pagi menjelang.

Ah, betapa bahagianya dia saat ini. Menghabiskan waktu luang dengan cara yang sangat menyenangkan, setelah seminggu penuh menjalankan pelajaran tambahan yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Pelajaran tambahan yang membuatnya kurang tidur. Dan kini, penderitaannya telah sirna. Digantikan dengan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Baiklah, memang berlebihan. Tapi Jongin berani bertaruh, ia sangat bahagia.

Jongin berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolahnya yang sepi. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana bermotif kotak-kotak miliknya. Sembari tersenyum-senyum sendiri, seperti orang yang tidak waras. Sesekali bersiul senang. Sedikit menguntungkan, karena tidak ada satupun orang disana.

Ketika ia akan berbelok di sebuah tikungan, tiba-tiba—

"Hey! Kau yang disana! Berhenti!"

Jongin terkesiap dari imajinasi liarnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat pendengarannya menangkap suara cempreng menggema di koridor sepi tersebut. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak segera berbalik. Mungkin saja, dia memanggil orang lain. Atau.. itu adalah makhluk halus. Ugh, Jongin bergidik ngeri jika membayangkannya. Sangat tidak elit sekali jika seorang pemuda tampan sepertinya berlari tidak jelas karena sebuah —seorang— hantu. Itu, memalukan.

"Hey!"

Tepukan kecil mendarat tepat dibahunya. Refleks, Jongin berbalik dan...tada! Hanya orang biasa. Gadis yang cukup manis—

—eh?

Tidak. Dia tidak manis Jongin. Lebih manis Monggu, anjingmu itu.

"Eum, hai!"

Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat didepan muka Jongin. Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dan, mengamati wajah yang, oke! Jongin akui cukup manis itu. Eh, tapi kenapa pipinya memerah?

"Hehe.."

Gadis itu bergumam tidak jelas. Besama sebuah cengiran lebar muncul di bibir mungil gadis yang baru Jongin lihat itu. Tersenyum malu-malu, sembari menunduk menatap lantai. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung, dengan perilaku gadis aneh yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Gadis konyol! Pekik Jongin dalam hatinya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Kemudian mendengus kasar. Saat Jongin hampir berbalik karena jengah akan perilakunya, sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya. Memaksanya untuk berhenti. Jongin kembali menghela nafas. Ia kembali berbalik dan..

"Baiklah, ada ap—"

Chu~

Kedua mata Jongin melotot horor.

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di bibir kissable milik pemuda itu. Matanya yang sipit itu mendelik. Kedua bibir yang kini tidak lagi 'suci' itu menganga lebar. Pipinya memerah layaknya tomat segar yang baru dipetik. Ia merasa, ratusan kupu-kupu melayang bebas diperutnya.

Gadis itu..

Menciumnya?

"What the..."

Kecupan yang bahkan tak lebih dari dua detik itu sukses membuat tubuh Jongin memanas. Kaku ditempat. Masih belum mempercayai apa yang telah gadis itu lakukan.

Yang benar saja, ia bahkan tidak mengenalinya.

"Hai, Kris. Mungkin, ini terlalu mengejutkanmu. Eum, aku Krystal Jung. Yeah, gadis kelas sebelah, yang telah menyukaimu!" cicit gadis yang mengaku bernama Krystal itu lantang, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang tercengang ditempat.

Secara spontan, Jongin meraba bibirnya. Mengusap lembut benda kenyal itu. Kemudian menggeram kecil. Terkutuklah kau, Krystal Jang atau Jung atau, apalah!

Sialan!

Dan disaat Jongin kembali berbalik, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal didalam hatinya.

Nama itu, tadi..

..Kris?

"Eh? Siapa ya?"

Tunggu!

Ada yang salah.

Bukankah namanya, Kim Jongin?

"Shit..."

Oh, Jongin baru menyadari.

Namanya bukan, Kris.

..tapi Kim Jongin.

Jongin semakin shock akan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Ratusan kupu-kupu yang tadi sempat menggelitik perutnya sesaat setelah gadis itu menciumnya, berganti menjadi rasa mual dan sakit secara bersamaan. Tepat dihatinya.

Jongin mendengus kasar. Marah. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak marah jika ciuman pertama yang akan kau berikan pada pendamping hidupmu kelak, dicuri secara tidak sengaja dengan orang yang bahkan belum kau kenal. Itu.. Gila!

Sangat konyol, bagi Jongin.

Well. Mungkin setelah ini, ia malah akan mengurung diri didalam kamarnya. Melupakan acara-acara yang sudah dirancangnya tadi.

Krystal Jung telah merusaknya.

Krystal Jung telah menghancurkannya.

Krystal Jung telah merubahnya.

Krystal Jung te—

Cukup. Ini semua tidak ada gunanya.

Dan, akhirnya ia mendesah pelan. Meninggalkan tempat yang merupakan saksi bisu terjadinya ciuman pertama Jongin.

Sial, hari yang menyebalkan!

*FIN*


End file.
